Her Name is Regina
by sassyandsweet56
Summary: Roland's nightmare is becoming a reality. Can Roland and Robin save Regina before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Her Name is Regina

A/N: After talking this story over with multiple talented writers I have decided to take a go at it! I will not know if this will be a Multi or OS fic but I will leave it open for both. Just a little background, this story is an AU and heavily focuses on Roland and the power of a child's intuition. As many people know children have a really crazy way of understanding the world around them and that is how this story will begin. I hope you enjoy and please let me know if you want me to continue.

Oh and also FYI Roland is 10 in this story so he isn't the little guy we loved from the show but I have added a little of his personality I hope.

XXXXXX

The loud crash of the thunder sounds through the house wakes him as he jolts up from the bed. Glancing over to the alarm clock situated on the nightstand he reads 3:00 in the morning. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and wiping the sweat from his brow, Roland pulls back the bedding quickly, rushing to his father's bedroom. He couldn't let her die. It wasn't a nightmare. Whoever that woman was that he saw was going to die. He had to save her.

Roland slings the bedroom door open and runs to his father's side.

Shaking him hard he begins to shout, "Papa wake up! Papa get up! It's an emergency, Please Papa wake up!"

Robin begins to stir and mumbles, "It's… thunder Ro. Go ba… to sleep."

Frantically shaking Robin, screaming his name now, "No PAPA, get up! You have to wake up!"

Irritated that his dad wasn't responding, Roland balls up his fist and punches him in the back. Jolting awake, Robin looks at his son in anger.

"Son what in the hell are you doing?," Robin yells at him.

"You weren't waking up! I didn't have a choice," he cries.

"Hitting me is not going to get you anything you want Roland. I don't care if I am asleep or not! You know better!" Robin was yelling now as Roland was in hysterics.

"Papa you don't understand," breathing heavily with tears forming in his eyes, "she is going to die if we don't save her!"

Robin looks at his son with a mix of horror and disbelief the anger fading from his face. "Son you have to breathe." Taking his son's hands in his own, "Roland listen to the sound of my voice. You're panicking. Breathe in and out. Everything is going to be alright."

Roland slowly breathes in and out wiping the tears from his eyes. "No papa it's not going to be alright. She IS going to die if we don't go save her right now."

"Alright. Roland who is she? I can't save someone I don't know."

"Wait? You believe me? You are going to help me save her?" Roland's eyes grow big as he looks at his father's face.

He sighs slightly still not fully grasping the situation at hand. "I don't want to believe it. However I have never seen you this frightened before so I am going to try and listen."

"Thank you." Roland breathes out heavily in relief then quickly grabs Robin by the hand rushing him along. "Now come on we have to go!"

"Roland! You still haven't told me who she is or how I'm supposed to find her."

Roland rolls his eyes in exasperation. "Her name is Regina. Now come on! We have to go!"

Robin raises his eyebrow in question while he searches for a t-shirt to throw on quickly. "Ro we don't know anybody named Regina. What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you because I don't know her either. I just know how she dies and where she dies unless we stop that man who hurts her."

"Alright well can you at least tell me where I am going?" Robin says as he and Roland walk out of the bedroom towards the stairs.

"It's right in front of the little store near Cameron's house is. The one on the corner." Roland replies automatically.

"Do you mean the convenience store by the entrance to his apartments? Where we drive to go to the lake?"

"Yeah that's the one." Roland nods his head. "Can we go now?"

Walking to the front door to grab his keys Robin begins to shake his head. "Absolutely not. It is 3:30 in the morning. Plus if this woman…" Roland interrupts. "Regina. Her name is Regina."

"Roland watch the attitude son. Yes. If Regina is in as much danger as you say she is then I want you to stay here."

"No. I have to go with you." Robin opens his mouth to scold his son only for Roland to continue on." You don't even know what she looks like. I'm the only one who knows and I can tell you all about it," He opens the front door, "while WE go find her."

Robin rubs his face and holds his tongue. His son is only ten and has the attitude of a teenager. But he does have a point. He was backed into a corner and still wasn't quite sure his son really didn't just have a really bad nightmare. This wasn't normal for his boy so this will be one of the few times he lets his son slide.

"You're right. But trust me when I say this Ro. If you keep giving me this attitude you will regret it. Am i understood?"

Roland glances up at his father mumbling, "Yes sir."

"Thank you. Now go out to the car. I'll be out there in a second."

Roland runs to the car as he turns to open the hallway closet. Pulling back the ironing board and shifting the few boxes out of his way, he grabs the small locked case in the corner. Unlocking it he pulls out out the Glock 23 handgun he has been keeping hidden since Roland cam to live with him permanently. The last time he used this was years ago at the gun range with John. Hopefully tonight he didn't have to use it at all but it was better to go in to this with at least something to keep him and his son safe. God he doesn't like this at all.

Placing the gun in his holster, he puts his jacket on and heads out the door. He goes to the car and turns the key in the ignition. The engine roars to life and he puts the car in gear.

Looking back at Roland, "Alright Roland. It's your dream. Tell me where I'm going and who this Regina is."

XXXXXX

"So one more time, where is she at when the car pulls up?" Roland begins to question Robin again as they are only five minutes away from the place where they should find Regina and her supposed kidnapper.

"Regina is leaving the store with a few bags in her hand. She is walking across the street towards the apartment complexes as a black car follows her. She makes it to the sidewalk when the car pulls up to the side of her. A man jumps out of the car. He is wearing a dark hoodie and khaki shorts. You said he covers her mouth with something to force her from screaming and then your dream ends with her passed out while being pushed into the back of the car. You couldn't see the driver's or the kidnapper's face but as the car pulls away you see the license plate number. It was G74… damn I can't remember the rest."

"The license plate number is G742594. And the other thing I forgot to tell you is on the license plate, the state they are from is Texas."

"Texas? Well that's a long way away from here. Oregon really isn't the scene for people in the midwest. None of this makes any sense." Robin glances at his son in the backseat. "Ro did you hear their voices at all? Or did you see anything else that may help me."

Roland looked hard in thought as he tried to remember anything else. "Sorry papa but I just don't see anything else."

"Don't be sorry. You are doing everything you can."

Robin pulls up to the curb across the street from the little convenience store. Just far enough to where no one will notice him but he has plenty of room to see the front of the convenience store and the sidewalk where Roland said he saw her on before Regina is snatched up. It's 3:52 in the morning. All they have to do is wait.

He looks back at Roland and his heart is troubled by what he sees. Roland is looking out the side window with a look of fear and dread just waiting for his dream to become a reality. The scary part of this entire dream is if his nightmare truly does become a reality how will Roland react. Will he be able to get through a night's sleep or would he begin to wake up in the middle of the night with dark circles under his eyes and tears running down his cheeks? His boy is only ten years old. He doesn't need to be plagued by nightmares and worrying about situations that are out of his control. Yet here they are sitting in the car waiting to save a random stranger all because his boy has a heart of gold and wants to save and help anyone he can. Just like his grandmother, Roland wants to save as many people as he can. Mom must be proud of him.

Roland taps his shoulder pulling him from deep in thought. "Papa look there she is. She just left the store. Right there!" Roland points in her direction and Robin sees her for the first time.

The first thing he notices is just how small she is. Also she is completely alone on the streets at 4 am which is not safe for anyone. What she could possibly be doing out at this hour baffles him but Robin doesn't have time to dwell on that as he sees a black car turning the corner to where Regina is walking; slowly following her.

He turns around and faces Roland. "Stay here. We are close enough that I can follow her and hopefully that car doesn't see me. Do not get out of this car. I'm going to walk over there slowly and see if anything is going to happen." He reaches into his pocket and hands Roland his phone. "If anything happens you crouch down and call 911."

Roland takes the phone and nods in understanding. "Be safe papa."

"I will son." Robin turns and looks into the rearview mirror at Roland before opening the door slowly and stepping out of the car.

He closes the door slowly and looks back at his son mouthing one more time, "Don't get out of this car."

Turning away from his car he checks his side to make sure the firearm is securely in place and has quick access to it in case he does have to reach for it. He starts following Regina about 50 feet behind her, as he doesn't want to scare her. But as he follows her that same black car catches up to her.

Robin can barely make out the figures in the car but he can see the license plate. He starts to read the numbers off the back of the car and begins to panic quickly. The license plate matches. G742594. Shit, he thinks, as the car pulls up next to her and the passenger begins to step out of the car. Well there went all his hope of Roland's dream being anything but a reality.

XXXXXX

Robin starts to speed up so that he can catch up to Regina before she gets hurt and he can't help her. However whoever is driving the car has picked up on the fact that he is following her and begins to speed up to get to her before he can. There is no way he isn't going to scare her now but it is now or never if he wants to keep her out of harm's way.

He begins to run towards her and shouts as loud as he can, "Regina! Run!," as the car skits to a stop next to her. Robin reaches her as the kidnapper gets out of the car. The man grabs Regina by the arm as Robin runs into him knocking both him and Regina to the ground. Regina tries crawling away as the man grabs her by the leg and tries dragging her back to him but Robin cuts him off by grabbing his shoulder from behind and twisting it behind his back causing him to scream out in pain.

Robin thinks he has him as the man reaches behind him and elbows him in the jaw knocking Robin to the ground. He again gets to Regina and grabs her by the hair slamming her into the gate. He gets his hands around her throat as Robin gets back to his feet with his lip busted and in pain he runs at him from behind, driving his fist into the back of his head knocking him unconscious. Regina slides to the ground as he catches her before she passes out in his arms as they both tumble to the ground. Robin looks behind him to realize the driver and the car are nowhere in sight and lets out a sigh of relief. He takes a few breaths and then feels for Regina's pulse hoping she is okay. He feels the steady pumping of her heartbeat as the flashing red and blue lights pull into view.

XXXXXX

"It was out of nowhere sir. The car just stopped and the man got out and attacked her. I'm glad I got to her in time or she would have been dead," Robin said as he was giving his statement to the officer.

"I see. And you're sure you have no idea how your son Roland knew this was going to happen?"

"Officer Mitchell my son is 10 years old. I can't explain how his mind works or his dreams but I do know that he helped save that woman's life tonight. Now if that's all I'd like to be going home now."

The officer thanks him again for his statement and mentions he will contact him if he has anymore questions for him or Roland in the near future.

Robin thanks the officer and begins to walk back to his car hoping Roland is sleeping at this point. It's almost 6 in the morning and he just witnessed a woman almost murdered. This was not something he wanted to deal with on a Saturday morning that's for sure.

He gets to his car only to find the passenger door open and Roland nowhere to be seen. He told Roland to stay in the damn car after they talked to the police. But of course he knew where he was. He had argued with him earlier about seeing if Regina was okay. Taking a deep sigh he rubs his hands over his face and walks over to the ambulance to see his son right where he expected him to be.

XXXXXX

Roland is his papa's child so telling him to sit still was stupid of him to do, thought Roland. He wanted to see Regina and see if she was okay. Sitting in the car was not an option. He'd face his punishment when he got home; so for now he is going to Regina.

Roland steps out of the car and makes sure to see if his papa is still talking with the officer. Seeing that he was still occupied, Roland walks over to the ambulance situated a few feet away from him.

He gets up to the back of the ambulance and sees her sitting on the stretcher and his hear drops. Her neck is bruised and she has a sling on her arm holding it in place. She may not be dead but she was still hurt which is not fair to her.

He walks up to her slowly and she looks down at him as he stand nexts to her placing his small had on her thigh. Not knowing really what to say he just says the first thing that pops in his head.

"Hi. I'm Roland."

Regina slowly takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. "Hi Roland," she replies, "I'm Regina."

"I know Regina," Roland replies as her eyes look back at him confused.

XXXXXX

It took me long enough but I have the first chapter finished! Once upon a time may be over but hell our ships and stories will live on forever. Thank ya'll for the encouragement on writing this piece and thanks for being awesome people. Sending all my love. Oh and forgive my grammar mistakes. I tried to fix as many as I could. ~Emmie


	2. Chapter 2

_AU: Hi guys! I quickly wanted to say I love all the feedback I got on this story it's been so encouraging. That being said I seriously went back over the chapter and saw how bad the grammatical errors are and I am so sorry! Unfortunately I can't fix them on but I did fix most of them on AO3 so go reread if need be! Enough rambling by me it's time for another twister!_

 _ **Trigger Warning: Mention of human trafficking**_

Robin runs up to the ambulance ready to scold Roland for leaving the car, but is taken aback by what he sees. Regina and his boy are sitting there having a conversation as if they have known each other for the longest time. They are smiling and somehow laughing after everything that just happened. How can they be so calm after going through so much? They don't even know each other.

"Roland, what did I tell you about staying in the car?" Robin says quickly.

Regina and Roland look back startled at the sound of his voice. Roland turns to his papa with a sympathetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry papa but I had to see if she was okay." Roland looks back at Regina and she gives him a reassuring smile.

"I will be okay Roland. It's just a few bumps and bruises. But you shouldn't run off from your papa unexpectedly. You could have been hurt."

Robin looks at Regina and mouths thank you to her. She seems incredibly kind but sounds stern with Roland which makes him think her instincts must have kicked into overdrive when she saw Roland for the first time.

"Ro say goodnight to Regina and then head back to the car. I will be there in a minute."

"Yes sir." Roland turns back to Regina and gives her a light hug, "Goodnight Regina. I hope you feel better and we can meet again. I am glad you are safe."

Regina hugs Roland back, "Thank you for being there for me tonight Roland. You are a true hero."

She gives him a pat on the shoulder and Roland starts walking towards the car bidding her one last goodnight.

Robin watches his son walk to his car and then turns to see Regina watching him as well.

Clearing his throat, "So it seems my son has taken a liking to you."

She smiles a little bit and starts twirling the charm on her bracelet. "Yes well I have taken a liking to him as well. He has a very wild and carefree imagination. He says he saw me being killed in his dream and that he convinced you to come and save me."

Regina looks up to him with a million questions running through her mind. He answers the one he thinks she wants to here first before she can even ask it. "As crazy as this may sound, he was telling the truth. I can't explain this situation at all. I can't figure out how my son could have dreamt about somebody he has never met but he did somehow." He sighs and rubs his hands through his hair. "He really scared me and then when it happened my heart stopped. I was hoping the dream was really just that, a dream. But it wasn't."

Regina hesitates when she looks up to see Robin holding back tears. She can't explain what possesses her to reach for his hand, but she does and he looks to her, gently wrapping his hand around hers. "I am so sorry. I don't know why this happened but I am so grateful to you and your son for saving my life. You put your lives at risk to save me and I don't know how to repay you."

He looks at her and gives her a soft smile. "There is nothing you have to repay me for. Saving your life and making sure my son saw you saved is payment enough." He looks at her and realizes he is still holding her hand. He pulls back and can't explain the feeling of loss he gets as he lets go.

He starts to walk away as he says goodnight but he turns back with one question he still wants answered. He doesn't even know her and has no right to ask her but he can't leave her until he at least asks her.

"I do have one question though. If you don't mind me asking that is?" Robin looks back at her as she looks up from her bracelet she has been toying with since he came over to get Roland.

"Sure. Ask away. It's the least I can do for all the trouble you and Roland went through," she says to him.

He sighs quietly, "I really hope one day you realize that I really am happy to have saved your life and am grateful Roland helped protect you. But anyways I was going to ask you if you knew why someone would attack you and try to harm you so aggressively, or harm you at all?"

Regina looks away from him and swallows thickly. She doesn't answer for a few moments and he begins to regret asking the question in the first place. He wants to back track his question but she looks up to him and he decides to keep his mouth shut. Her eyes are overflowing with tears but she still answers. His heart breaks for her.

"I escaped a human trafficking ring about 6 months ago. I guess they found me again." She looks away from him after answering his question.

He feels his heart breakeven more at her answer and tries reaching for her hand again but she pulls away quickly. "Anyways thanks for saving me again. And please tell Roland I hope to see him again one day." She starts to sit up as the EMT comes to check on her again.

He knows he has opened a wound that she never wanted opened. This is not how he was expecting his morning to go. Feeling like the biggest jerk on the planet, Robin walks back to the car and drives home with Roland fast asleep in the back seat of the car.

XXXXXX

 _3 weeks later_

It's been 3 weeks since the incident and her paranoia has still not left her. She wanted to run again but her best friend and roommate convinced her to stay put. Her reasoning was running never was going to work as was proven by the ring finding her.

She will say ever since she moved in with Emma, she felt a sense of peace and comfort that she hadn't felt in many years. Not only was Emma the detective that had found her in the apartment she was trapped in; but she also took her in and promised to protect her. Emma was now the only family she had left in this godforsaken world.

Emma opens the door and kicks off her boots at the door. It must have been a long day when she hears her jacket hit the floor instead of being put on the coat hanger. She walks into the living room and Regina looks up from the book she was reading to see Emma's exhausted features across her face.

"I'm guessing that you still haven't found the couple yet?" Regina asks as Emma plops down on the couch across from her.

Emma coughs out a dry laugh, "That would be an understatement. Every time I am anywhere close to catching these bastards, they end up kidnapping yet another girl right from underneath my nose. This is the third girl in a month. If we don't catch them soon I fear we may never save them."

Regina reaches over and takes her friend's hand, "I'm sorry Emma. You saved me and so many others. Surely you can find these criminals soon. They are bound to slip up at some point."

Emma squeezes her hand and then pulls away, heading towards the kitchen.

"Enough about me. How was work today Gina?"

She looks back down at her book knowing Emma would be disappointed with her answer.

Emma turns back around into the living room when she hears silence. She raises her eyebrow at her.

"You didn't go did you?" Emma says matter of factly.

Regina sighs and puts her book down. "I really did try but I stepped outside and had a panic attack as I was shutting the door. I don't know if I even have a job anymore at this point. Jeff is so pissed off at me for calling out again."

Emma leans against the wall and crosses her arms looking over at Gina. As much as she loves her, sometimes a best friend needs some tough love.

"Listen Gina. You know I love you, but this hiding behind closed doors is never going to help. I have locks on the doors and have had security stepped up on your job to make sure you are as safe as possible. But at some point you have to realize that you will only feel protected once you stop looking over your shoulder every 30 seconds because you are scared."

Regina scoffs and is about to make some snide remark but Emma just continues, "I'm not here to say that it will be easy, because it won't be. You have been through more things than most people will see in their lifetime," she walks over to the couch and sits next to her, " But Gina when will you ever feel protected when you won't even go outside the apartment to work?"

Regina knows she is right but even though the bruises have faded she can still feel the hands around her neck and the needle on her skin. If only she could feel as safe as she did when that little boy Roland came and held her hand that night.

That's however just a dream and she won't dwell on it. "I'll make you a deal Emma. If you do the dishes for the next week I will go see that therapist you have been bugging me about for the last 3 months."

Emma smirks and does a little hop of joy on the inside. She has wanted her friend to see Dr. Hopper for a long time. He is the best in his field and she really just wants to see her friend stable and happy for once in her life.

Emma went and grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of pinot noir. "That is definitely a deal I am willing to accept."

XXXXXX

It may have been only 3 weeks but he can't get Regina out of his mind. Is she ok? Does she have someone taking care of her? Does she have a place to stay?

It doesn't help that Roland brings her up all the time hoping he will get to see her again. He says he hasn't had any nightmares since that night but his instincts have told him otherwise. At night when his son is fast sleep he will slip in his room and watch him sleep. Most nights his sleep seems peaceful, but there have been nights when Ro just tosses and turns in his sleep.

Whatever it takes, he hopes his son get to see Regina again someday. Not only will it help put his mind at ease but it will help Ro sleep better as well. And if he gets to see those beautiful brown eyes again, well that is just a perk for him.

XXXXXX

 _Author's Note: Well it has been a bit but this chapter kind of put me in a very big writer's block pit. But I finally have an idea of where I want this to go! I'm also in the middle of writing drabbles for InspiredByOQ week so I have been a little swamped! I hope y'all are still wanting to stick with this story! Much love XO! ~Emmie_


End file.
